cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
VietCong
|connectedresources = }} = Geography = VietCong is a prosperous socialist polity which dominates mainland South-East Asia. The capital and cultural hub is Hanoi. Other major cities include New Krung Thep, Vientiane, and Kwalar-Ljumpuur (or K-L, as it is popularly known). = Cuong "SubZero" Nguyen = Born in a lower class family, SubZero lived the first years of his life in peace, until finishing school where he was already ahead of himself with his knowledge of history and Economics. Soon after his graduation he joined the military in response to the "Vietnam War" where he continued a service of 2 years. During this time he was able to observe the horrible depression of his peoples land and the uncontrollable results of the war. Soon after his leave of the military he quickly returned to his study where he attended school in Hue where he learned of and followed the footsteps of his idol Ho Chi Minh who he was able to be granted a brief meeting before his death. SubZero soon had to flee the city of Hue do to the effects of the war and and had resumed his work in Lao's and Thailand where he had started to organized movements among Vietnamese exiles to Join the VietCong in there fight for Vietnam and to reclaim South-East Asia from the European and American party's what had began to start there occupation. These movements were to reclaim the city's of Vietnam soon after the U.S. had made there retreat from Vietnam. The effects of there reclamation of several small towns & city's within southern Vietnam had him granted the trust of his people from there he had attended a funeral and had made a speech of Ho Chi Minh's deeds to vietnam and the people. Two Years after his speech to his people he was visiting Laos, Cambodia and Laos when he had decided that it was time for a "Unification" of the South-Eastern Asian nations. Soon after this idea was placed in front of the nations it was a long decision until it was finialy decided that SubZero would be the figure head of the peoples Socialistic struggle in the "SEASP" (South East Asian Socialist Party) The People The people of the "SEASP" are mainly socialist for reformed figure of communist they are honorable and are able to maintain there traditional lifestyles but have decided that they are more powerful united then divided and separated by the ones who thought they could never be joined as one. The original birth place of the SEASP (Vietnam) had Quickly left the depression it was on its way to when they had began the workforce that was the soul cornerstone that kept the SEASP from falling apart with its unbelievable damages for the vietnam war. There ability to strive thought there time of depression and there chance to bring together "The People" Culture Still with the massive unification the culture boundary's remain little challenge between the Southeastern people. But the Vietnamese culture was one that spread the most tremendously within the SEASP along the coast of Cambodia and down to the tip Singapore the casual culture of the Vietnamese was only changed a by a mere minimum the females of each culture were moved from the more poverty torn houses back to a suitable house for the children and them selfs. The men that had honorably served the SEASP nations were regarded highly within there people along with a change of the work laws what allowed the vast amount of "Child laborers" to return to there homes thus the SEASP had withdrawn all factory's what were controlled by outside powers and had moved to help the infrastructure of its homeland. Soon after the close of the factory's the Literacy rate of the SEASP sky rocketed after a open school system was allowed and children were able to re-attend school and able to ease there concerns for there family's well being to there own future. The Workforce Along with the close of the outside factory's and the return of its people the SEASP people were able to be properly trained in there new stations (Work wise) without the constant hoards of untrained workers flowing through the factory's properly well managed factory's were established. This also solved the MAJOR problem within the SEASP, the avg lifespan of its people had also skyrocketed as it had the chance to let its seniors return to there homes and there farms and be able to rest without the constant hardships that working in the desolate factory's had forced them to do. The Military The SEASP army was mainly reduced to guerrilla warfare (This is where they had adapted there founding name the "VietCong") until there proper mobilization in minor contacts with India (Through Myanmar & Bangladesh) these contacts were short but lucky never lead to any major contacts within the SEASP and India were able to resolve the war diplomatically with Minor casualty's thankfully the mobilization was just recognized after the treaty's were signed. The SEASP Weaponry is int state of the art since they try to maintain a peacefully state but there have been rumors of a "Secret Service" that has been recently importing newer weapons. Possibly this would explain the amount of more advanced weaponry that has been placed within the most elite honorary guard of the SEASP. The guard are seemingly trained similar to the "SAS" with almost exactly similar weapons. Nuclear Weaponry Late in the SEASP formation after there nations have blossomed and started to flourish the SEASP had a finial breakthrough with there research on nuclear weaponry soon after they had made arrangements with SEASP supporters (Outside powers) they had began to import there uranium for the new stage of weapon testing... After the next few weeks the people within the SEASP had a new most powerful weapon in there arsenal. 6 Prototype Nuclear warheads were created and stored in the bunkers within the SEASP but were managed to be kept secret until one week later after the weapons were armed that an announcement was made on the VietCong achievements in there astonishing research. = Alliances of VietCong = Soon after the SEASP had been formed they had chosen to align them selfs with other nations for the aid that SEASP needed to repair itself form European constant assault on its nations. It had a wide variety of alliance history with the CN community as the SEASP keeping itself in the best interest along with people, they also try to help out other lower nations within there allied nations. Membership in CSN SubZero quickly proved he was an effective leader, negociating landmark treaties with former Soviet Clan comrades, thereby bringing VietCong into the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations. Unfortunately, CSN found itself riddled with economic and organizational difficulties in the early days. Frustrated at the Commonwealth's inability (or unwillingness) to supply VietCong with technical expertise or infrastructure grants, SubZero turned to the North Atlantic Treaty Organization for assistance. With more robust patronage from the emerging Aqua team alliance, VietCong was able to channel millions of dollars into an infrastructure programme. This reversed the economic depression in the region and enabled the nation to blossom. Growing disaffection with the CSN in VietCong eventually led the nation to renounce CSN membership, and join NATO. Membership in NATO 'peacekeeping' mission]] NATO membership was a prosperous time for the burgeoning nation of VietCong. With minimal domestic problems, SubZero was even able to record his experiences in government, and co-author a series of well-recieved theses on the application of Ho Chi Minh's Marxist thought to economic development in small nations. At the time, NATO was waging war on a number of rogue states, and VietCong troops frequently recieved orders from NATO High Command dispatching them to distant trouble spots. At first, the VietCong government embraced the idea of bringing peace to war-torn regions. However, the First Among Equals gradually became disillusioned with NATO's foreign policy, and its "attempts to police the world". SubZero considered the repeated deployment of VietCong forces to destroy so-called 'terrorist nations' as unjustifyable imperialism and destruction on NATO's part. Attempting to change the Organization's policies for the better, SubZero mounted a campaign for the NATO Vice-Presidency. This was unsuccessful. Anti-Imperialism foreign minister expresses solidarity with the people of VietCong]] Although the Vice-Presidential campaign had failed, SubZero's candidacy had led to closer ties between VietCong and other anti-imperialist nations, notably East Germany. The East German leader, Presidentnorris (Che Guevara Party), was a familiar site in Hanoi, as he and SubZero discussed how best to forward the aims of the Revolution and combat imperialism. Eventually, VietCong resigned from NATO and joined the small TTO alliance. The timing was unfortunate, as it was at this juncture that Great War III erupted. TTO was crushed, just one more casualty in the titanic struggle between AEGIS and The Initiative. VietCong was bruised by the fighting, but emerged without serious damage and began to seek out allies in the new post-war order. What followed was a period of yo-yo diplomacy. Many leftist alliances were vying to gain influence in South East Asia, and treaty ratification came and went before the People's Praesidium on an almost weekly basis. VietCong was a member of the International Communist Party, the Socialist Workers Front, and even briefly returned to the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations, a move which allegedly enraged Presidentnorris. Shortly after the announcement, the East German state news organisation reported: Membership in -SE- Eventually, SubZero and Presidentnorris re-established diplomatic ties, and after a week of terse negotiations between Hanoi and Berlin, VietCong joined East Germany in the Socialistic Empire. The early days in -SE- saw VietCong officials and policy makers grapple with the unfamiliar concepts of counter-revisionist Marxist ideology and Silentism. Working diligently for the alliance, SubZero negotiated a variety of advantageous treaties with other coalitions. VietCong's First Among Equals was subsequently promoted to '''Marshal of the Urban Partisans Division' of the Imperial People's Army, as befitting an experienced military leader. Later in his service to the -SE- SubZero was put into a position of the DefCom, this was nearly the head position of the military wording most offensive/defensive actions. As he was given the honorary task of leading the -SE- military he provided almost all of his experience to its 'wellbeing' in every opportunity. =Diplomacy= Diplomatic history of the Socialist Republic of VietCong